The Noodle Cart
by RomulusLoneWolf23
Summary: Ever wonder what Davis REALLY went through during Episode #49? (BTW, this is my first real Digimon fic, so please be brutal in reviewing it...)


The Noodle Cart  
  
Davis had lied to them. He had to, really. He needed to   
boost their confidence, for one thing. ...He also   
wanted to hide his pain and shame from them.  
  
He had told them MaloMyotismon had failed to trap him   
inside a fantasy world, and that as long as he had his   
friends with him, he'd be happy as he was. He had lied   
then, too. At least in part.  
  
Just like the rest of them, he had found himself trapped   
inside a fantasy world of his own making. He'd been   
given his fondest dream come true...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Junior Prom, and he was dancing with Kari, who looked   
radiant, wearing a long sleeveless dress, with a blue scarf   
which matched his own blue evening suit jacket. She also   
had a bright, warm smile on her lips, while she kept her   
bright, cheerful eyes locked with his.  
  
She smiled as he lead her across the dancefloor, swaying to   
the pop music, then giggled innocently as he started to   
move back and forth to a hip-hop beat, deliberatly exagerating   
his movements in a comical matter, much to the amusement of   
Kari and the other dancers. As the music stopped, he turned  
to the others and smirked, stating "Hey, if you don't like   
it, pay me some Dance Lessons!"   
  
As the crowd erupted in laughter and applause, Davis turned   
back to Kari and took her hand to pull her closer, while   
the music turned to a slow dance...  
  
And so they danced, cheek to cheek, Davis completly oblivious   
to the world around him, when suddenly he felt Kari clutch   
on to him, and whisper into his ear: "I Love you, Davis."  
  
Davis just blinked and stopped moving. Those were the words   
he'd wanted to hear her say ever since he'd met her a year   
ago... But for some reason, deep down within, he felt there   
was something wrong... horribly wrong with this picture...  
  
He let go of Kari and slowly backed away from her, while she   
seemed puzzled and disappointed, and took a look around him.  
The faces in the crowd didn't look very familiar... in fact,   
they seemed rather generic. ...Too Generic, to be specific.  
He then looked back at Kari, who seemed almost to shine,   
looking better defined then anyone else in the room, in spite   
of her worried expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Davis?"  
  
Davis just shook his head, muttering "This... There's something   
wrong here...", then heard another voice behind him, one he hadn't   
heard in years.  
  
"Well, that's understandable, Davis. I mean, this is only a dream."  
  
Davis quickly spun around and saw his favorite relative, his Uncle   
Yoshiro Motomayia, a tall, somewhat bulky man with five o'clock   
shadow, dressed in jeans and an apron, standing beside his Noodle   
Cart, which was parked right by the buffet table. He was serving   
a cup of Ramen Noodles to some party-going teens while he smoked,   
in a surreal scene which ignored the fact that Noodle Carts   
generally didn't make appearances at Junior Proms, and that   
smoking was prohibited in public High School gymnasiums...  
  
...It was only a second or so after he saw his Uncle that Davis   
suddenly remembered that Yoshiro had been dead since he was eight,   
taken by Lung Cancer, which made the whole scene even more surreal.  
  
"Uncle Yoshiro!?"  
  
Yoshiro turned to his nephew, then smiled as he walked over to hug   
the young man, chuckling in a manner familiar to him. "And who did   
you expect, boy? That Gennai fellow?"  
  
Davis blinked at the comment, then coughed as he pushed himself   
out of the smoker's grasp.  
  
"Huh? What'cha talking about, Uncle? How did you get here? How   
do you know Gennai? ...For that matter, how are you even alive!?"  
  
Davis suddenly felt Kari's hand touch his shoulder, and turned to   
see her looking both angry and frightened, as she asked, "Davis,   
who's this man? ...Shouldn't we be dancing now?"  
  
Before Davis could reply, his Uncle spoke out: "Young lady, if you   
don't mind, I'm talking to my nephew here. Now, Davis, to answer   
all your questions, this is all a dream. You're being stuck inside   
a dream made by that MaloMyotismon fellow."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean, this is all a dream!? Are you saying I'm   
just imagining all of this?"  
  
Yoshiro smiled at Davis' puzzled expression, in a way very familiar   
to the young Digi-Destined.  
  
"Now you're catching on, boy. That's right, this is all an Illusion   
made by your mind. This Prom is a dream. That young lady is a dream.   
Even I'm part of this dream. ...A part you made to answer your   
questions, because you know I've always answered your questions."  
  
Davis just stared at the man, and realized he was right. He remembered   
that as long as he'd known the man, whenever he came around his   
family's home, he'd always give Davis a free bowl of Ramen, a freshly   
bought Manga, and as much wisdom as he'd gained from his meandering   
experience.  
  
His Uncle Yoshiro had never been a brilliant scientist or a classical   
scholar, but he'd always managed to explain things to Davis in a way   
he could understand.  
  
"You and I both know you'd never understand the way Izzy or Gennai   
would explain it. But You always seem to understand what I'm talking   
about. So your unconscious mind, as soon as it figured out what was   
going on, came up with me to tell you the truth."  
  
Kari suddenly grabbed Davis by the shoulders and turned him around,   
looking very angry this time. "Davis, are you just going to let him   
talk like that? He's crazy! I'm not a Dream!"  
  
Davis then felt his Uncle's strong hands pull off Kari's own, before   
pushing her back, frowning at her. "All right, young lady, I've had   
just about enough from you... Now, shoo!" He blew a smoke ring into   
her face and she faded away coughing, along with everyone else in the   
room, aside from Davis and Yoshiro, who now stood alone in the   
gymnasium. Davis sighed and closed his eyes to take in a deep breath,   
ignoring the smell of tobacco as he then looked at his uncle, looking   
very seriously.  
  
"Ok... Ok, so if I get what you're saying, I'm still in that wierd   
place, fighting MaloMyotismon, right?"   
  
Yoshiro grinned and nodded at his nephew. "See? That wasn't so hard   
to figure out, now was it? ...And to think your sister and friends   
call you slow. ...They just aren't explaining it like I would've."  
  
Davis smiled and nodded, now getting a bit teary eyed. "I've missed   
you, Uncle."  
  
Yoshiro now smiled warmly and reached out to run his fingers through  
the boy's hair. "I've missed you too, Kid. But don't you worry about   
me. You have very living friends to take care of, a bunch of   
innocent kids who need you to protect them, and two whole worlds   
to save from that Evil Beast."  
  
Davis nodded and wiped his eyes, then asked "But how can I? XVeeMon's  
the only one who managed to even dent the guy!"  
  
Yoshiro nodded and smirked. "Just keep it up, kiddo. You managed to   
at least Dent the guy. If he can dent, he can break! You just need   
to keep at it. Where there's a will, there's a way. ...Remember   
that."  
  
Davis smiled at his uncle's familiar confidence, the one that lead   
him to ignore the criticism of his friends and family and made him   
go into the Noodle Cart business no matter what. ...And he had   
lead a pretty good life doing it, too. Never made a fortune, or   
gotten famous, but he'd lived a good, happy life, for what it   
was worth.  
  
...And in the end, that's really why Davis admired the man. His   
confidence, his wisdom, and his sense of humor had made him seem   
larger then life to the younger boy, and at times, he'd dreamed   
of being just like him...  
  
...But before he could continue that train of thought, the reality   
of MaloMyotismon's menace came back to mind, and suddenly the rest   
of the scenery faded away to show him the bizarre place he'd never   
left, almost as if nothing had happened. He quickly turned around   
to see the other Digi-Destined standing around, as if in a trance,   
their Digimon partners trying to get the children to respond to them.  
Meanwhile, MaloMyotismon was laughing madly as XVeemon growled   
threateningly at him. ...At least, the demon was until he noticed   
Davis was wide awake.   
  
"What? ...Why aren't you dreaming?"  
  
After a split-second of disorientation, Davis realized he had the   
advantage, as MaloMyotismon hadn't expected any of the Digi-Destined   
to regain their consciousness, let alone him (much to his annoyance).  
Davis looked up at his Digimon, who looked back at him, waiting.  
The Digi-Destined warrior of Courage and Friendship smiled to his   
companion, but then realized he'd need more power to fight   
MaloMyotismon...  
  
...And suddenly, two more Digimon leapt to his side, leaping out from   
who knows where: Flamedramon and Raidramon. Davis looked at both   
Armored Digimon, then back up to XVeemon, who seemed just as surprised   
as he was, then wondered if he was still dreaming...  
  
Then, he quickly remembered he had to awaken his friends. Just   
as he'd thought about gaining more power somehow, he suddenly started   
thinking that somehow, his friends had to be awakened.  
  
That thought was really all Davis needed, as it combined with the   
Digimon's desires to free their Human partners and somehow awoke them.  
  
The rest, as they say, is history. But Davis never told the others   
just how close he came to being trapped inside a dream like them.   
he never told them how he managed to free himself, either.   
  
...And he certainly never told them why he wanted to run his own   
Noodle Cart so much. Not that they'd have understood, anyways.  
  
On that day, Davis didn't feel there was any higher calling then   
the one his own Uncle lived. Considering how much he owed the man,   
how could he do any less?  
  
...Some dreams, he knew he could never attain. Kari was one of them,   
and it was time he accepted the fact. But that didn't mean he had to   
give up on all his dreams...  
  
The End.  
  
-Exit the LoneWolf 


End file.
